


Cookies Are Love [Or The One Where Derek Is A Cookie Monster]

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is a cookie monster, Kidfic, Sesame Street, Uncle Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Derek watches far too much Sesame Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies Are Love [Or The One Where Derek Is A Cookie Monster]

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I found myself attacked by the headcanons. Five am man! Five am seriously why??

Peter Hale laughed as he watched his nephew grab at the plate of freshly baked biscuits; shaking with laughter as his young nephew attempted to shove them all into his mouth all at once. 

“What’s so funny?” said a voice from near by. “Oh goddess! The poor things going to make himself sick.” 

“Ew- okay, right. Derek?” Peter called out. 

“Mmm?” came the muffled reply. 

“You do know that those cookies were for everyone.” 

“Nope!” Little Derek said with a scowl, his little hands gripping tightly to the biscuits. 

“You shouldn’t be greedy pup.” 

“M’not bein’ greedy m’ a cookie monster and cookie monsters get all of the cookies cause they do!” the young wolf said eyes wide trying to express his seriousness. 

Right, thought Peter. Someone one has definitely been watching too much Sesame Street. 

“Aunty Emma knows! She said- she said that cookie monsters needed all the cookies cause- cause- MINE!!” Derek babbled running from the room, cookies in hand, when his own excuse had tripped him up. 

“Well Mandy’s going to kill me.” Peter said with a sigh. 

“Derek if you put the rest of those cookies back I’ll see if ‘Nim is finished with his nap.” Emma Stilinski called evenly a soft smile playing across her lips. And as quick as lightning a certain ‘cookie monster’ came running, so fast he was tripping over his own feet, back into the Hale dinning room. 

“Really?” Derek huffed out still trying to catch his breath. 

“Of course but only if you can be a big boy and put all the cookies back.” And with that Derek all but threw the cookies back onto the plate. 

 

Peter watched his nephew bounce excitedly on the sofa as he waited for the arrival of his precious ‘Nim, he smiled as he saw the way the pup’s eyes flashed electric blue on and off with his fidgeting. 

He then watched the way Derek threw himself from his seat to the door as ‘Aunty’ Emma walked back in carrying the sleepy Genim. 

“Wakey wakey ‘Nim.” The pup cooed gently petting the toddlers soft curls. 

“Bbbbb” Genim giggled, suddenly very awake, hands outstretched towards his Derek. 

 

The two friends sat back and watched the two children coo over each other. Genim shuffling ever closer to Derek, Derek presenting the toddler with one of his precious cookies before resuming his petting. 

 

Le Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I kinda couldn’t help myself, after listening to Dressin’ Up by Katy Perry- which I’ve become obsessed with after watching a teen wolf video to it- and the one line ‘Oh my cookie monster wants a taste test’ and I just kinda got stuck with the image of grown up Derek trying to stuff his mouth full of cookies when no one was looking and come on that image is both adorable and terrifying but then I thought oh god how cute would it be if ickle Derek was doing that and then BAM shitty fic here ya go!


End file.
